happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Candy-Like Wedding Part 1
'A Candy-Like Wedding Part 1 '''is a two-parter episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Cavity is marrying Cheeks's best friend, Nutty. Starring *Cheeks *Emily & Kit-Kat (Emily only) *Giggles *Petunia *Lammy *Flaky *Lumpy Featuring *Nutty *Cavity *Trixie (in disguise as Cavity) Appearences None Plot Cheeks, Emily, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and Flaky are having a picnic. Lumpy is then seen running and running, until he makes it to the group. He brought a letter for Cheeks to read. She reads the letter, and then Lumpy gives her another one to read, which was actually supposed to be before the other letter. Cheeks reads through it pretty quickly, and then discovers that her friend Nutty was getting married to Cavity! Cheeks then explains to the group that Nutty was her best friend. Lammy then walks up to her and cheers her up. Later, the HTFs make their way to HTF Castle, a special place that only popular, fancy, and famous HTFs live and visit. Cheeks then sees Nutty. She then explains to him why he didn't tell her that he was getting married to Cavity. He replied that he was keeping it a secret. A flashback then shows Cavity and Cheeks with various scenes. The flashback then ends. Suddenly, Cavity walks up to the friends. Cheeks then walks up to her and sings a rhyme that she and Cavity used to recite. Cavity then says that she has to get back inside the HTF Castle to do some important stuff. She appears right beside Nutty, and then she suddenly gives a smile. Lammy is then seen making an ice sculpture and baking marshmallow cupcakes. Cavity comes by to taste the cupcakes, then throws away the rest of them. Unknowingly to both of them, Cheeks was watching, and she made her way where Emily was. Cheeks then speaks to Emily about Cavity's strange behavior. Suddenly, Cavity was there. She looks at Emily's dress creation, and denies it. She suggests to the dressmaking cat to add some stuff to her soon-to-be wedding dress. Cheeks then walks where Giggles was, and hides behind a pillar. Cavity comes where Giggles was. Giggles tells her funny jokes and riddles. Cavity speaks to her that she didn't like them, and walks away. Giggles, unsuspicious of Cavity's behavior, thanks her. Later, Cheeks's friends and herself are having dinner at a table in HTF Castle. They discuss about Cavity, and they don't buy Cheeks's story. Cheeks then speaks up to her friends that they were to busy caught up in their work to notice Cavity's attitude. Cavity is then seen in a room with Nutty, with Cheeks unknowingly watching them. They start to chatter about something, then suddenly, Cavity unknowingly casts a spell on Nutty, making his eyeballs roll around! Cheeks becomes surprised, and then says that Cavity was downright evil! Cheeks then warns every HTF about Cavity's strange behavior, then they all leave the room, including Nutty. Unknowingly, Cavity is seen. Cheeks then apologizes to her about saying that she was evil. Cavity then casts an obviously wicked spell, drawing up dark blue flames that soon consumed Cheeks. The last scene of the episode shows Cavity walking out smiling as Cheeks was sinking into the floor. A "To be Continued..." screen popped up at the end of the episode. Moral ''"Watch your words!" Deaths None Trivia *Some fans thought that Cheeks died from the flames at the final scene of the episode. *This episode has many similarities and differences to the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode it was based on, A Canterlot Wedding. *This is the first episode that Cheeks has appeared in since the episode Okey Dokey, Artechoke. *Josh would appear in the next part, sitting next to Petunia. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 15 Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths